fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Lia Lucia Cline
Lia Lucia Cline (りあ ルチア クライン ー Ria Rushia Kurain) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the daughter of Rita and Raphael Cline. Born in the House Cline, the First family of Necromancer, she naturally has been born as a necromancer, occultist, spiritist and esoterist. Appearance Lia is a small curvy woman, brunette with green eyes. Her face is round, her hair is long and wavy. She frequently wears ridiculously small lingerie which causes marks over her shoulders and on her rib cage area. Lia stated she preferred bright and colorful palettes of shades. Her original outfit seems to be a orange crop top with purple frilly, a brown high-waisted short, darker boot and a bandage around her left thigh a bit under her Fairy Tail stamp and Cline birthmark. The most recognizable sign of Lia is her birthmark, and her full lips as well. Her Fairy Tail tattoo is salmon and between her family birthmark which is the exact same colour. During the Grand Magic Games, she wore her initial outfit with a black cape due to her alliance with Crime Sorciere, cape she removed later when she got back in her initial Guild as an active wizard. In Raven Tail Arc (arc two of ''Spirit Light) Laxus lend his coat once or twice during their quest to destroy Ivan's Guild. Although she's extremely ashamed of admitting it: Lia loved the perfume of Laxus on her, and it was the early signs of them falling in love of each other. Later on, when the war against Tartaros was open, Lia wore a yellow and purple top with puffed sleeves, a grey elephant pant and royal blue shoes. Lucy stated that "it remained her of a retro time where people were dancing in night clubs", her hairstyle was still long as she became more confident about her capacities, and herself in general. In x792, now married to Laxus and mother of their two children: Lena and Raphael, Lia became classier in her way to wear clothes; she has a blue and yellow short Qipao (chinese traditionnal dress) orned of flowers, a see-through gradient cape lilac and dark violet. Her shoes are also in the same shades while her hair were much thicker and longer after her children births, Lia began tie them up into a plentiful bun. Lucy noticed the Heiress has became "more mature" after the dissolution of Fairy Tail. Personality As a child, Lia was extremely joyful about anything and never has been frightened of ghosts as spirits. She was communicative, social and preferred physical actions over words. Above all, she early demonstrated capacities of occultism. Even though she was a social butterfly, she genuinely loved the presence of spirits of children whom often asked her to come playing with them, they were her sole friends: Lia wasn't authorized to go out as a child, was home-schooled and taken in charge by the servents. Regrettably, not everything was pink in the Cline's home: Rhys, elder siblings of the two children, was oftenly in fights with their parents. The last of the trio tried as hard as she could've for retaining him to leave the Manor, but unfortunately failed despite her efforts. When Rita's death came, Rhys and Raphael didn't told the truth to the sisters, even if Lena got better than Lia: she knew her mother was deceased in violence and wasn't travelling as the patriarch said to the youngest. In spite of this, Lia always knew something was wrong with the death of her beloved mother. Growing up in a Manor which didn't looked even a bit as it was formerly, Lia walked steadily between the walls and the halls of the Cline's residence. Lena took care of her and pushed her away when Raphael planned killing his youngest child, with the goal of not letting her suffer from the powers of the Matriarchy. That was how the young teenager ended in Magnolia and found Fairy Tail, a Guild of Mage. Secret, silent and relatively shy, Lia didn't changed that much. But because of her powers, the brunette hasn't been directly accepted as only positive and has been forced giving proof of her good wills and wishes. One year later, Lia's death has been falsified by the Master, and she ended in Fairy Tail Face B. A team full of spies made for protecting the good-being of the Guild and more specially Lumen Histoire. (even though they weren't aware of its existence). Reckless, hot-headed and not scared of death, Lia wasn't a valuable ally at this moment. Mainly because of her anger against her brother for writing a book about their family, the rejection of Makarof, the vanishing of Team Tenrou, her own loneliness. However, Lena's death (x789) became a significant turning point in Lia's personality; the Necromancer changed drastically in someone who remains calm, sarcastic, cool-blooded, merciful and slightly more capable of understanding. Changing gave her the capacities of calculating, thinking and acting quicker than previously, cynical and a bit colder: all the sweet heatness coming from Lia disappeared with the loss of her family. The support of Jellal, Meldy and Ultear wasn't enough. When the Mages of Fairy Tail came back from Tenrou Island, she was hurry to see them and realized she still couldn't because of her position in Fairy Tail Face B. Secretly working with Crime Sorciere for assuring the protection of the people of Crocus and Fairy Tail, Jellal broke the heart of Lia before his departure in Ultear's search with Meldy. During her first team up with Laxus in Arc Raven Tail, Lia became a bit suicidal because of acknowledging her defeat against Flare Corona. Protective of Laxus, she kept her distance with him until she fell in love with the Dragon Slayer. Fierce warrior, she tried to defend her nephew, in danger against Ivan Dreyar whom captured him. Nonetheless, the team couldn't avoid the death of the little boy as he died in the arms of his mother. In Tartaros, Lia came back a little bit to her old self: her hate for the people whom exploited Aslan pushed into her limits, and made her fight like a lioness to avenge Lena's dead child and Laxus as well. After Fairy Tail's dissolution, Lia learnt her pregnancy and gave birth to their first kid: Lena Dreyar, Laxus proposed to the Necromancer one year later, following the battle of Arbaless; and got pregnant once more of Raphael Dreyar as the consummation of their honeymoon, second and last child of the couple. The brunette gained more maturity and became cleverer at the idea of losing her beloved ones. Magic and Abilities '''Necromancy' (ネクロマンシー nekuromanshi): Lia's first magic working as offensive, defensive and passive. Necromancy's given through family members or can be gained by demons (such as the ones from Tartaros), Necromancers born in a family (or a clan more specially) are "legitimate" compared to the whose whom got the powers from differents ways. Necromancers can be born as natural empaths, psychometers but not all of them are capable of such capacities. Esoterism, occultism and spiritism are close to Necromancy and are implanted into the Mages of the Dead. *'Ectoplasm Shield' (エクトプラズム 遮蔽 ー Ekutopurazumu buchi): shield of ectoplasm made by the ghost and spirits, it's extremely solid and can be used both as a protection, as an object of charge. *'Spirit Circles '(スピリット円 ー Supirritto en): circle of invocations able to become traps, healing zone, protection, ritual, etc... *'Ectoplasm Balls '(エクトプラズム ルー Ekutopurazumu boru) : balls of ectoplasm used for attack and defense, once they touched the target, it becomes a lasso and drains the magic of the victim. It can feed both the Necromancer as the spirits. They can kill. *'Ectoplasm Whip '(エクトプラズム 鞭 ー Ekutopurazumu buchi): whip of ectoplasm directly coming from the hands of the Mage, possess the same benefits as the balls. *'Ultraviolet Seal '(紫外線シール ー Shigaisen shiru) Seal used only in defensive and passive ways, compared to Ectoplasm Shield: Ultraviolet Seal is mainly used for spying, healing, protection, rituals, communication, and can deport the body of the healed into the dimension of the Dead, for a short time depending on their wounds. More seals are casted, more it drains the magic of the Mage. The spirits can't help the wounded going back to the real world. As spying, it observes a large amount of meters and can hear every little noises available, while a trap is used as a way to block anyone who walks into the circle. Occultism '(オカルト ー Okaruto): occultism is something widely held among the families of Necromancer, every Necromancer has occultist capacities and develops them time after time. The main and noticeable capacity of an occultist is their extra-sensory perception which allows them seeing spirits and ghosts of any kinds, but also hearing, communicate and touching them. *'Spectris Vision (スペクトラム ー Supekutoramu): Necromancers and occultist can see, hear, touch, and communicate with spirits and ghosts. *'Psychometer' (乾湿計 ー ): capacities of seeing the past and sometimes future of someone through physical touch, not all occultist and Necromancer has this. Rita, Lena and Rhys Cline were gifted of this capacity. *'Astral Projection' (アストラル投影 ー Asutoraru touei): Astral projection is used as a way to speak and interact with the spirits and ghost through an astral projection, kids uses this a lot for their own games. *'Empath '(共感 ー Kyoukan): likely the same as psychometer, people born as empath can feel people's feeling by touch or different ways, Rita, Lena and Rhys are also capable of using this. They often wear gloves for protecting themselves against the surroundings of feelings. *'Resusciato '(復活ー Fukkatsu) : Permanant or temporary, Necromancers can resurect people, but only talented and great Necromancers can do that. Only Lena, the First One and Grandmother Cline were able to do that. Aging: at a certain age, Necromancers doesn't age anymore. It's totally random : they can age until their fifties, as stop at their twenties. Lia stopped agging at her twenty-one year of life. 'Ghost ': when Necromancers dies, they don't really die. They can turn as ghosts, can haunt their own house, or stay with their entourage. The worst thing is probably ending into the Limbs: Necromancers aren't allowed to go to Hell or Heaven; They're damned to die as they're born : alone. Trivia *Lia has been in love of Jellal until the end of Eclipse Gates *When she was in mission, she never got the chance or the money for buying new bras, which explains why she wore too small bras until Tartaros arc. *At first, Lia was planned to be an actress. But the author changed the idea. *Laxus jokes on her height frequently. *She never has been a fan of the Sorcerer Magazine and doesn't get the interest of it. *However, according to Jason, her stats are : *When she got married, she didn't traveled with Laxus at all, she preferred staying at home with her daughter. *She doesn't want more kids. *She's the godmother of Gideon Fullbuster. *Her breast size is 36F/36G. *All the illustrations were made by Mai on Clip Studio Paint. Quotes *(To Mirajane Strauss) "I can drink more Mira. I'm not made of sugar." *(To Lena) "You can't leave me ! What I'd do without you, how can I live without you ?! Aslan needs you!" *(To Natsu Dragneel, when he asks how she can live this way) "I am born like this. I always knew that was how I'm gonna end." *(To Laxus) "Even if you'd changed, I'd never stop loving you." *(To Team Raven Tail) "I didn't thought I'd die so young !" *(To Ivan Dreyar) "He's not your son. You don't deserve a son like that after everything you did." *(To Gray) "Maybe we should start from the end."